Endovascular delivery catheter assemblies are used to implant prosthetic devices, such as a prosthetic valve, at locations inside the body that are not readily accessible by surgery or where access without invasive surgery is desirable. For example, aortic, mitral, tricuspid, and/or pulmonary prosthetic valves can be delivered to a treatment site using minimally invasive surgical techniques.
An introducer sheath can be used to safely introduce a delivery apparatus into a patient's vasculature (e.g., the femoral artery). An introducer sheath generally has an elongated sleeve that is inserted into the vasculature and a housing that contains one or more sealing valves that allow a delivery apparatus to be placed in fluid communication with the vasculature with minimal blood loss. A conventional introducer sheath typically requires a tubular loader to be inserted through the seals in the housing to provide an unobstructed path through the housing for a valve mounted on a balloon catheter. A conventional loader extends from the proximal end of the introducer sheath, and therefore decreases the available working length of the delivery apparatus that can be inserted through the sheath and into the body.
Conventional methods of accessing a vessel, such as a femoral artery, prior to introducing the delivery system include dilating the vessel using multiple dilators or sheaths that progressively increase in diameter. This repeated insertion and vessel dilation can increase the amount of time the procedure takes, as well as the risk of damage to the vessel.
Radially expanding intravascular sheaths have been disclosed. Such sheaths tend to have complex mechanisms, such as ratcheting mechanisms that maintain the shaft or sheath in an expanded configuration once a device with a larger diameter than the sheath's original diameter is introduced.
However, delivery and/or removal of prosthetic devices and other material to or from a patient still poses a risk to the patient. Furthermore, accessing the vessel remains a challenge due to the relatively large profile of the delivery system that can cause longitudinal and radial tearing of the vessel during insertion. The delivery system can additionally dislodge calcified plaque within the vessels, posing an additional risk of clots caused by the dislodged plaque.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,790,387, which is entitled EXPANDABLE SHEATH FOR INTRODUCING AN ENDOVASCULAR DELIVERY DEVICE INTO A BODY and is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a sheath with a split outer polymeric tubular layer and an inner polymeric layer, for example in FIGS. 27A and 28. A portion of the inner polymeric layer extends through a gap created by the cut and can be compressed between the portions of the outer polymeric tubular layer. Upon expansion of the sheath, portions of the outer polymeric tubular layer have separated from one another, and the inner polymeric layer is expanded to a substantially cylindrical tube. Advantageously, the sheath disclosed in the '387 patent can temporarily expand for passage of implantable devices and then return to its starting diameter.
Despite the disclosure of the '387 patent, there remains a need for further improvements in introducer sheaths for endovascular systems used for implanting valves and other prosthetic devices.